¿Y ahora que hacemos Jack?
by Reynadraki
Summary: Jack va a hacerle una visita a Layla, la cual está haciendo un experimento, desafortunadamente Jack es transformado en un niño y condenado a ser asi hasta que el efecto pase en un mes, ¿podrá Layla rendirse y contarle uno que otro secreto o Jack seguirá en la incógnita?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el experimento**

Era un día caluroso en el castillo, las demás amazonas incluida Nadia se habían ido de vacaciones a Rusia, la habían invitado a ella, claro está, pero quería quedarse y vigilar el globo, por lo que se fueron sin ella, se encontraba haciendo experimentos en una de las habitaciones, se trataba de ver si se podía rejuvenecer, o sea, ser un niño pero inmortal o aumentar la sabiduría del espíritu.

No bien acababa de echar unas 3 gotas de semilla de girasol, cuando sintió un aire helado tras ella, sin molestarse a voltear siquiera solo dijo con voz aburrida: sal de ahí Jack, se que estás ahí.

Riendo, Jack se apresuró a obedecer, ya que sabía lo molesta que se podía poner si le jugaba una broma pesada, en su lugar solo le dijo: que paso Layla, por qué tan amargada?, creí que solo era en primavera, dijo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y trataba de ver que estaba haciendo.

Un experimento que consiste en aumentar y/o disminuir la sabiduría del espíritu, o sea sus poderes y longevidad, me entendiste?, siendo sincero solo entendí experimento y espíritu, dijo Jack arrebatándole el frasco para verlo a contraluz, dejando su cayado en la pared.

Ay, Jack!, que?, pues que si tiras eso me las vas a pagar, dámelo!, no, como dijiste? que no, si lo quieres tendrás que pedírmelo bien.

Layla, al borde de la histeria, trató de calmarse antes de decir, muy a su disgusto: Jack, me das el frasco por favor?.

Ves?, no era tan difícil, dijo Jack, pasándole el frasco, pero desgraciadamente no estaba bien cerrado, por lo que sin querer se lo roció encima, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía en una nube de humo azul. Jack!, Jack!, responde!.

Layla estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a los guardianes, cuando vio algo que la dejó paralizada: Jack se había transformado en un niño de 6 años!. Era idéntico a cuando era humano excepto que su cabello era blanco, los ojos azules y tenía ropa demasiado grande para su tamaño.

¡¿QUE ME PASÓ?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ LUZCO COMO UN NIÑO, QUE ME HICISTE?!. Cálmate Jack, para empezar yo te dije que tuvieras cuidado porque te dije que estaba defectuosa, tendremos que esperar a que se pase el efecto, por fortuna no es permanente porque sino Norte me mataría.

Pero, ¿que haremos mientras tanto?, preguntó Jack, al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa y agarraba unas que le dio Layla, pues mientras te quedarás conmigo para revisar que no suceda nada fuera de lo normal, y antes de que preguntes, pues vio como abría la boca, estarás aquí conmigo en mi cuarto pero en otra cama y no podrás salir asi, porque se harán preguntas y eso si que no, me entendiste?

Si Layla, puedo decirte mamá?. Layla se quedó estupefacta, pero se recompuso lo suficiente para decir, como quieras, pero preferiría que no para no confundirnos mucho.

Luego, sin decir más palabras lo condujo a su cuarto, donde colocó una segunda cama y le dijo: Iré al subsuelo a plantar flores, quieres venir snowflake?.

Jack, al oír subsuelo y flores, le dijo: claro, pero puedo ayudarte con unas, prometo no estropear nada!, esto último lo dijo con voz llorosa, debido a que la última vez que trató de ayudarle terminó estropeando todo y además con tierra en todo su cuerpo.

Oh snowflake, tranquilo, ya te dije que la vez pasada no fue tu culpa, ven vamos antes de que se haga de noche y tengamos que ir otro día.

Siii!, vamos, y porfa no le digas a bunny, se burlará de mi por lo de la ventisca del 68 como venganza, descuida snowflake, no se lo diré, te lo juro.

Ya más tranquilo Jack se apresuró a seguir a Layla a través del castillo hacia el subsuelo, al entrar en la guarida exclamó: es hermoso!, como es que nunca he sabido de este lugar?.

Layla, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que jamás se lo contó y de que ahora que era un niño iba a tratar de saber más de su vida, más estaba dispuesta a decirle, si con eso la entendía y la dejaba de molestar como a aster.

Pues porque de haberlo echo no te hubieras sorprendido, te gusta?. Claro que me gusta, es muy grande, crees que me vaya a perder?. Tal vez, pero descuida si te pierdes solo sopla esto e iré por ti, dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un silbato de plata.

ok, bueno, pongámonos a trabajar!, riendo, Layla se dirigió a plantar las flores, enseñándole y no dándole chance de pensar mucho en que esa era la primera vez que Jack escuchaba una risa auténtica en Layla. Se dio cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad perfecta de preguntarle sobre ella sin que le reprochara o cambiara de tema y decidió aprovecharlo al máximo.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: que sabes de mi Jack?**

Después de plantar las flores, Layla observó que Jack se esforzaba al máximo para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él, y no cabía duda de que lo estaba logrando, puesto que, a pesar de aparentar 6 años de mortal, sabía que tenía en realidad 160 años, y que dentro de unos 20 años sería mayor de edad y entonces, solo entonces le podía dar su regalo.

Layla vio que Jack se sentía cansado, por lo que lo llevó hasta la habitación y lo acostó en su cama, al tiempo que le ponía el piyama y le daba un beso en la frente, luego cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y, sin perder ni un solo momento le envió un mensaje a MiM para enterarlo de lo sucedido, y como faltaba 1 semana para que fuera el invierno, le notificó que sería ella la encargada de traer el invierno solo esa vez y que no le dijera nada a los otros guardianes.

Echo esto se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó una ensalada, pensó que era bueno que las demás incluidas Ishani e Iris estuvieran al otro lado del mundo, puesto que asi podía encargarse de Jack sin que nadie mas que Pitch y los guardianes la pudieran molestar.

Esperó unas 5 horas hasta que fue al cuarto y, viendo que seguía dormido, decidió cantarle un fragmento de su canción favorita:

_quisiera yo, mi niño decirte quien soy,_

_más si te lo digo, que pasará?,_

_me odiaras o me temerás?,_

_ambas son reacciones que temo,_

_más deseo arriesgarme con tal_

_de verte sonreír y reír como _

_solo tu sabes hacerlo._

_Espero que no me reproches_

_el no contártelo antes,_

_pero ahora tengo una_

_oportunidad y no la dejaré_

_ir tan fácilmente, esperaré 800 años_

_más si es necesario, pero te lo_

_diré solo cuando estés listo,_

_hasta entonces seguirá en el misterio_

_mi identidad y nuestra conexión_

_de sangre..._

Habría seguido mas, pero entonces escuchó un túnel abrirse, nerviosa, cerró la puerta con llave y la aseguró para que no entraran por debajo, y, con su mejor sonrisa, salió a recibir a su invitado:

¡ Qué tal Evergreen, ya tiene meses que no nos vemos!, que has estado haciendo?. Que tal Sheila, perdón si no vine antes esque necesitaba adelantar los preparativos para poder venir sin preocupaciones, no te importa verdad?.

Claro que no!, sabes que te entiendo perfectamente, yo misma debo enviar la primavera a TODO el mundo, y créeme cuando te digo que eso es cansado, le dijo Layla, al mismo tiempo que lo sentaba en la sala y le daba algo de beber, también le daba su nueva porción de plantas para los googies.

Gracias Layla, este, espero que no te moleste, pero, de casualidad tendrás un poco de Whisky?, perdón Evergreen pero no, la ultima vez que te di viviste tan borracho que tuviste que descansar 2 semanas.

Tienes razón, bueno te parece si vengo en 2 semanas?, si, de acuerdo me parece bien, nos vemos, adiós Sheila, diciendo esto se abrazaron y Layla le besó la mejilla, para luego ver, con alivio, como se iba por un túnel.

Uf, pensó, casi lo descubre, solo espero que cuando venga de nuevo Jack se comporte, no quisiera tener que callarlo con mis poderes.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Una historia para dormir**

Jack despertó sintiéndose más activo y feliz, buscó a Layla con la mirada y la encontró a su lado acurrucada, le divirtió ver esa imagen, pero se contuvo de reír, ya que sabía que si lo hacia Layla lo iba a castigar muy feo. Decidió en su lugar observarla y notó que tenía dos protuberancias con unos trozos de carne en su espalda y quiso tocarlos.

Como si presintiera eso Layla, en sueños se dio la vuelta, dándole acceso total a Jack de tocarlos, notó que debieron de haber sido alas y con escamas a juzgar por la textura bastante rugosa, le dio lástima que ya no pudiera volar y se sintió mal por burlarse de ella por no volar cuando lo perseguía para alcanzarlo y darle su merecido.

Entonces se le ocurrió en que si le daba el desayuno y hacia sus tareas entonces ella le contaría una historia, asi que se fue volando a la cocina y le preparó de lo que se encontró del día anterior: ensalada. Después fue y encontró el globo, lo revisó como vio que ella lo hacía y entonces se asomó por la ventana: el tiempo era frío y las hojas de los árboles se estaban cayendo.

Entonces decidió que, como eran las 7:00 a.m. darse un baño, tardó un poco pero al fin halló el baño, donde se dio una laaarga ducha, como no había agarrado ropa, fue, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, al cuarto, y sin hacer ruido, sacó la ropa, se la puso y entonces puso la toalla en el baño, para volverla a usar.

Entonces colocó la bandeja con la ensalada y un vaso de agua en la mesa al lado de la cama y, suavemente, le quitó la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, más no contaba con que Layla le tomara sorpresivamente del brazo, diciéndole: por qué lo haces?

Jack, algo temeroso, le dijo: quiero verte como eres, no me importa lo que veré.

Estas seguro? si, muy bien, pero no preguntes nada, ok?. Acto seguido Layla le permitió quitarle la máscara, revelando unas marcas de garra que deformaban esa mitad del rostro, Layla había bajado la mirada, pensando en que Jack se burlaría.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le acunó el rostro y le dijo: No me importa como te ves, para mi eres hermosa, y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario Lini, porque lo eres.

Sorprendida y ala vez agradecida, le dijo: gracias, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, sonrojada y fue cuando reparó en la bandeja y en que Jack tenía el pelo húmedo y otras ropas, te cambiaste y me trajiste el desayuno?, que caballero!, gracias jacky!.

Ahora era el turno de Jack de desviar la mirada sonrojado, entonces Layla sonrió y rió fuerte, al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja y empezaba a comer, después de 2 mins. terminó por lo que le dijo: y que es lo que quieres hacer hoy?, ya son las 12:50 de la mañana.

Jack, un poco sorprendido por el paso rápido del tiempo le contestó: me puedes cantar una canción, adoro tu voz, Layla, encantada consigo misma, accedió:

_your arms are my castle,_

_your heart is my sky,_

_forgive me my weakness,_

_and bring me my love,_

_stay with me forever_

_and look to the sky,_

_you will see a rainbow_

_that looks very high,_

_bring me your love_

_and stay with me,_

_dont go never and stay _

_with me..._

Terminando la canción le dio un beso en la mejilla marcada(Jack a Layla)y le dijo: eso fue muy hermoso, luego me la escribes?, claro Jacky, por ti lo que sea, bueno, oye, podemos ir a la biblioteca?, para que?, deseo que me cuentes una historia, amo tu voz.

Layla, bastante sorprendida por el beso y la petición accedió, no sin antes decirle que ella se encargaría del invierno dentro de 1 semana, entonces Jack se quedó más tranquilo y la siguió con ganas de un cuento y una historia.

ya después le pediría que le contara sobre sus alas u otra cosa interesante.

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: La explicación de Layla**

En cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca Layla le dijo a Jack que podía ir escogiendo el libro que el quisiera mientras ella iba y revisaba el globo, sin saber que Jack ya lo había echo, contento de saber que Layla se llevaría una gran sorpresa se dirigió a los estantes y tomó uno llamado ¨Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo¨.

El titulo sonaba bastante interesante, por lo que lo agarró y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la espera de Layla, la oyó volver, pero fingió no darse cuenta, por eso se sintió bastante sorprendido y feliz cuando ella lo tomó en brazos y lo hizo girar por toda la habitación.

Supuso que era por lo que hizo, pero esperó a que fuera ella quien se lo dijera, ya que amaba cuando Layla le dedicaba elogios y le daba las gracias (una de las ventajas de tener 6 años).

No pasó mucho para que, en efecto lo sentara en el sillón y, mirándolo con sus dos ojos (uno más claro que el otro) y le dijera: gracias Jack, no sabes la sorpresa que me llevé, veo que pusiste atención, para mañana y los días que siguen dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo, en serio?, si.

Jack sonrió y le dio un súper abrazo al mismo tiempo que le daba el libro y le decía: quisiera que me leyeras esta, puedes por favor?.

Layla, de muy buen humor le dijo: claro snowflake., lo abrió por una página al azar y empezó a leer:

**... No tenía ni idea de por qué tenía que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid. Era como si la poción solo iluminara unos pasos del camino: Harry no veía el destino final ni donde encajaba Sloghourn, pero sabía que iba bien encaminado para conseguir aquel escurridizo recuerdo. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo vio que Filch había olvidado cerrar la puerta principal con llave. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Harry abrió la puerta y se detuvo un instante para respirar el aroma a aire puro y hierba.**

**Cuando llegó al último escalón se le ocurrió que sería agradable pasar por el huerto antes de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque eso lo obligaba a desviarse un poco, pero tenía muy claro que le convenía seguir esa corazonada...**

Cuando terminó de leer Jack se acurrucó cerca de ella y le dijo: me cargas hasta la guarida?. Layla, confusa y sorprendida por el gesto y la petición accedió, lo tomó en brazos y se fue caminando hasta la guarida, allí lo puso en el pie de un árbol y le preguntó: por que querías que te trajera yo y para qué?

Esque quisiera saber como es que tienes esas protuberancias en tu espalda, lo lamento no pude evitar verlas, por favor no te enojes conmigo, si?.

Descuida, no me enojo y te entiendo, verás hace 500 años me encontraba en una aldea muy bella, decidí quedarme allí por un tiempo debido a que vi a un guapo niño y quise quedarme a conocerlo, lamentablemente no me podía ver, por lo que solo me propuse vigilarlo de vez en cuando para que estuviera a salvo...

De quienes?, la interrumpió Jack, pues de los malos que quisieran dañarlo, seguimos? si, ok

... Pero un día llegó una inmortal celosa de ese niño porque quería que le prestara atención a ella, por lo que pelearon y en una distracción le cortó las alas, dejándola sumida en un inmenso dolor, pero con la satisfacción de haber protegido al niño...

Jack se quedó impresionado y con esa historia le tomó más respeto a Layla del que ya tenía y le dijo: es hermoso, lamento que las hayas perdido, esta bien, aun puedo volar.

Sorprendido Jack le preguntó a lo cual Layla le mostró que volaba con el viento, tal y como el lo hacía, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez podrían hacer una carrera e ir afuera, Layla se negó pero al ver que le suplicaba no tuvo otra opción que acceder, le dio su cayado, tomó el suyo propio y salieron.

Al terminar la carrera vio que se acercaba sandman, or lo que le dijo: ve y entra al castillo, yo te alcanzo después, ok?

Luego sin esperar respuesta fue a saludarlo, le respondió igual y le preguntó algunas cosas, la mayoría Layla respondía con evasivas, luego le mandó saludos a los guardianes y se fue, encontrando a Jack viendo el árbol de la vida, estaba con los ojos a medio cerrar, por lo que lo acercó a si y Jack, al sentir su corazón latiendo se acurrucó y se durmió, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que, mientras Layla lo acostaba y se dormía a su lado, que Jack crecía 6 años, teniendo ahora 12 años de apariencia física.

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: La llegada** **del invierno**

A la mañana siguiente como ya era hora de que fuera el invierno, en cuanto salió el sol Layla se levantó y se fue, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Jack, la cual leyó unas 3 horas después de que se fue, decía:

_Querido snowflake:_

_si te levantas y no estoy solo quiero que sepas que fui a llevar el invierno al mundo, o donde se le necesite (inserta risas aquí) ve haciendo lo de siempre: desayuno, globo, y lo demás, supongo que sabes que hacer, no?, sino espera a que yo llegue, y también te aconsejo que te veas al espejo, al parecer eres de 12 años ahora, dentro de poco serás de 17 otra vez, descuida y entonces podrás regresar al lago. Iré y veré que más podemos hacer y tal vez te revise para ver que no haya anomalías, como bien dicen: es mejor prevenir que lamentar, no crees?._

_Nos vemos pronto Jackie-boy, hasta entones_

_Atte. Lini, tu amiga_

_P.D: no llevo la mascara puesta, espero y eso te agrade, nos vemos._


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Tooth y sus preguntas**

¿Tooth?

Hola Layla, le dijo Tooth al mismo tiempo que le pedía permiso para pasar, permiso que Layla le concedió, puesto que eran amigas y siempre la dejaba entrar, pero esta vez Layla esperaba que Tooth decidiera no ir a su cuarto, ya que no quería explicar lo sucedido con Jack.

¿qué sucede Tooth?, pasa algo malo?, le preguntó Layla con algo de preocupación en su voz, no Layla no es nada malo, es solo que quería saber si me podrías ayudar guardando estas memorias, le dijo al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba unos dientes perfectamente blancos, Layla se extraño, ya que Tooth jamás le había pedido ayuda para algo asi antes.

Esque lo que pasa es que no los puedo guardar yo, ya que MiM me pidió que seas tu quien los guarde, no me dijo para que, solo me pidió que te lo dijera, ah, ok ponlos en esta cajita, gracias Layla sabía que podía contar contigo.

Inmediatamente Layla fue a la guarida y, con cuidado los depositó en un hoyo en el interior del árbol, Jack que andaba por ahí le preguntó: que sucede Layla?, no es nada Jack es solo que Tooth decidió hacerme una visita, te avisaré cuando se vaya ok? ok, dijo Jack algo desanimado con la perspectiva de tener que esconderse por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Layla no pensó en eso e inmediatamente regresó con Tooth para que no generara sospechas su tardanza, cuando regresó vio que Tooth estaba examinando la estatua de diamante ámbar, al oír que Layla había regresado le dijo: oye, te la dio Bunny verdad?, si, es hermosa, gracias, oye, quieres dar una vuelta o algo asi?. Claro, precisamente te quería invitar, vamos!.

Entonces Layla tomó sus armas y salieron del castillo, al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron a platicar, estuvieron asi por unas horas, cuando de repente escucharon una voz que pedía auxilio, entonces volaron (o corrieron) y vieron que era una niña que estaba siendo acosada por un hombre, inmediatamente Layla le dijo a Tooth: será mejor que te tapes los ojos habrá violencia, Tooth le obedeció.

Lo que le dio tiempo de transformarse en un Pooka y atacar al hombre con el objetivo de alejarlo de la niña, al ver que Layla y el hombre se alejaban Tooth inmediatamente voló y consoló a la niña, llevándola inmediatamente con su familia, luego fue a buscar a Layla y lo que vio no lo creyó al principio:

Layla estaba manchada de sangre, ya que había matado al hombre, asustada le dijo: por qué lo mataste?, le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a limpiarse y la consolaba, dado que era evidente que estaba en estado de shock.

Esque no tuve de otra, ese hombre es o era un violador, acosaba a niñas o jovencitas y luego las atacaba, la mayoría se suicidaron y las otras huyeron para no volver jamás. Conforme escuchaba el relato Tooth simplemente no lo creía, pero para distraerla le dijo: oye y vas a ir a la fiesta que Norte?

Claro, no tengo de otra, no seas asi, sabes que todos te extrañamos ya casi no nos divertimos sin tus historias, además invitaré a un espíritu, oh, lo conozco?.

No, pero al decir esto le guiño el ojo, con lo cual Tooth se quedó algo confundida, pero lo dejó pasar, después de charlar de cosas sin importancia se despidieron prometiendo verse en la fiesta de nochebuena, sin embargo Layla, en lugar de regresar decidió ir a ver a aster.

Cuando llegó a la Warren vio que se encontraba plantando los nuevos bulbos de plantas de googies, lo abrazó por detrás al mismo tiempo que le decía: te perdono Evergreen, como no podría hacerlo?. A lo cual aster al oír su voz y sentir su contacto le devolvió el abrazo y le respondió: gracias, oye si viste la nota que te dejé?.

Si, lamento no estar pero tuve que ir a comprobar a las chicas, ya sabes que se pueden meter en problemas, le mintió Layla. De acuerdo oye, crees que son suficientes plantas?, le preguntó, al tiempo que le señalaba las plantas regadas por todo el suelo, claro, hasta creo que te alcanzan como para 3 pascuas más, bromeo Layla.

No te burles, solo quiero prevenir, ay Evergreen, tu siempre tan preocupado, jamás puedo conseguir que te relajes, a menos que..., amenos que Layla?, más sin embargo aster no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, ya que Layla lo recostó en el suelo poniendo su cabeza en su regazo y le acariciaba las orejas, aster no pudo evitar ronronear al mismo tiempo que se relajaba al escuchar a Layla cantar una canción:

_Yo quisiera que tu pudieras_

_ver cuanto te quiero y me_

_preocupo por ti, que yo_

_quisiera estar asi por siempre_

_mas es necesario atender mis_

_obligaciones, me perdones por_

_no verte, pero siempre lo haré..._

Terminada la canción Layla se fue, dejando a un relajado pero confundido conejo en el suelo de su madriguera.

Después de todo Layla llegó al castillo y se encontró con que mientras estaba fuera Jack se había preparado para dormir, también notó que ahora parecía de 15 años, se acostó a su lado y apagó las luces.

Continuará...


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: la fiesta y un obsequio**

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se levantó hasta que fue la 1:00 p.m., Layla al ver la hora corrió para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y luego subió para darse una ducha, regresó al cuarto y, aprovechando que Jack estaba profundamente dormido se cambió allí mismo antes de tratar de despertarlo.

Lo logró 50 minutos después, y cuando lo hizo, lo mandó directo a la regadera, al volver Jack ya venía vestido y le comento con alegría: es genial, soy ahora de 15 años!, dentro de 1 semana podré ser de 17 de nuevo!.

Layla le sonrió y luego bajó al laboratorio siendo seguida por un nervioso Jack , quien recordó que ese día era la fiesta de nochebuena, Layla trabajó por 4 horas, mientras Jack iba y venía de la biblioteca con uno que otro libro para leer algo interesante, ya a las 5:17 p.m. lo llamó y le puso el collar diciéndole: esto hará que te veas como Nadia, solo no le digas de groserías si el te habla, ok?.

De acuerdo, le dijo Jack, muy a desgana, después fue tiempo del vestuario, por lo que le puso a Jack una sudadera azul celeste con pantalones rojos y a su cayado lo adorno con muérdago, a Jack estos cambios no le hacían gracia, pero si era para mantener a su amiga feliz, lo iba a hacer, casi se cayó cuando vio como iba vestida Layla: vestido corto rojo con un cinturón verde adornado con muérdago, correas de cuero blanco en los pies, correas blancas con gemas verdes en los brazos y su cayado.

Llegaron puntuales a las 8:00 p.m., la mayoría de los espíritus ya estaban ahí, pero aun asi fue un logro llegar temprano, en cuanto Norte los vio se les acercó y le dijo a Layla: me alegra que hayas venido Primavera, ya no era lo mismo sin ti.

No hay de que Norte, te presento a mi amigo Auttum, es del otoño, mucho gusto Auttum!, le dijo Norte al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente, Jack solo atinó a decir: buenas noches Norte, para después irse lejos y platicar con otros espíritus, Layla lo siguió, no sin antes despedirse de Norte, sintió un objeto deslizarse en su cuello al mismo tiempo que le decían: guau Sheila, estas preciosa, te luciste.

Al voltearse notó que era Aster, el cual solo llevaba puesto un moño verde, tu igual te ves guapo Evergreen, gracias por el collar, es precioso (collar de un dragón).

De nada es un regalo de navidad para una amiga, siguieron charlando por unos minutos hasta que llegó Jack con una marca de pintalabios en la mejilla, hola mi nombre es Bunnymund, tu como te llamas amigo?, le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le tendía su pata a modo de saludo, Jack, algo aturdido se presentó: mucho gusto Bunnymund me llamó Follow y vengo con Layla.

Al oír esto se volteó a ver a Layla, pero esta se escabulló y se puso a charlar con Tooth, la cual también estaba con Sandman. Después de unos momentos incómodos se pusieron a charlar por un momento hasta que Norte les dijo a todos: como ustedes saben esta noche le toca a nuestra querida Primavera cantar una canción para la noche, mientras tanto démosle la bienvenida al escenario!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir fuertemente y Layla, les agradeció al mismo tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a cantar:

_Esta navidad es especial, hoy nos_

_reuniremos a festejar, a compartir_

_y a regalar, para sentirnos amados_

_y ser amados, para recordar lo_

_sucedido en el año y pedir por_

_un mejor fin de año y más tarde_

_un feliz año nuevo, a olvidar los rencores_

_y peleas para dar paso a una bonita_

_amistad, a celebrar y a festejar, por _

_un camino lejos de obscuridad y _

_lleno de luz y armonía, para estar_

_con aquellos que más aman y _

_a perdonar a sus enemigos_

_para que convivan todos en paz _

_y unión..._

Al terminar la canción Layla bajó del escenario siendo aplaudida por todos pero en especial por Aster y por Jack, al final todos se pusieron a intercambiar regalos y luego a brindar por los amigos y otras cosas, la fiesta se acabó a medianoche, que es cuando Jack se fue y Layla, después de despedirse de todos, le siguió.

Como ambos estaban muy cansados para desvestirse solamente se acostaron asi y se arroparon con la sábana, sin saber que se les acababa el tiempo para estar juntos como amigos y confidentes.

Continuará...


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: Parientes**

A la mañana siguiente Layla decidió levantarse temprano esta vez, ya que era navidad y quería darle su regalo a Jack, pero primero fue y revisó el globo y observó que aster estaba en Zelanda, por lo que decidió abrir un túnel y acto seguido lanzó su regalo por el.

Luego regresó volando(con aire) a la habitación y lo despertó, luego le dio su regalo, el cual era un collar de un copo de nieve, luego Jack le dio su regalo que consistía en una tiara con una gema azul y una máscara dorada.

Luego de eso Layla le llevó a Jack a la guarida donde le dio un recorrido por el invernadero y le mostró las flores que solo florecían en invierno, entonces, para gran sorpresa de Jack, cogió una maceta, plantó una flor nomeolvides y se la entregó. Al principio Jack se negó, pero Layla insistió diciéndole que confiaba en él y que sabía que podía con esa responsabilidad.

Luego decidieron salir a dar una vuelta, ya que ya no había tanto problema si lo veían, asi que volaron por todo Brasil y luego decidieron ir a Burgess, que era donde había más nieve, pero cuando llegaron y estaban empezando a disfrutar del viaje y la pelea de nieve, oyeron unas voces que decían:

¡que onda fenómeno!, otra vez de vuelta?, que te advertimos que iba a pasar si volvías a pisar esta ciudad?, acto seguido, y sin que Jack pudiera hacer nada, le empezaron a lanzar rocas al mismo tiempo que le gritaban: ¡bruja!, ¡bruja!, ¡eres bruja!, ¡bruja!, ¡bruja!, ¡eres bruja!, y asi siguieron hasta que Layla se encontraba en el suelo e implorando piedad, luego le golpearon en el estómago y se fueron.

Jack, a quien le había caído una roca en el brazo, corrió para ver como estaba, luego, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, la cargó y voló hasta que llegó al castillo, donde la deposito en el sillón y le quitó su sudadera, debajo solo llevaba un sostén azul, por lo que simplemente le limpio las heridas sin fijarse en su cuerpo y luego se las vendó.

Cuando despertó Layla le dijo: gracias Jack, oh, no, estas herido!, dicho esto se puso a limpiar su herida, colocando su sangre en una botellita, gracias Layla, pero dime, porque te atacaron?. porque cuando mostré mis poderes en ese lugar hace 300 años muchos creyeron que yo era un monstruo o una bruja, por lo que desde entonces lo siguen haciendo, pero descuida ya estoy bien.

Jack no le creía en lo más mínimo, pero no tuvo opción mas que confiar en ella, como estaba súper cansado se fue a acostar, ya que había requerido una gran cantidad de energía para llevarla y curarla, sin embargo le puso su sudadera antes de que se despertara.

Aprovechando que Jack se fue Layla corrió a una clínica y les pidió examinar su ADN y el de Jack, cuando le dieron los resultados, sin embargo, por poco y se vuelve a desmayar: ¡su sangre era 98% idéntica a la de snowflake!.

Rápidamente quemó el papel que contenía toda la información y se dirigió hacia MiM y le dijo: _MiM, ojalá y algún día me dejes decirle la verdad, no soporto tener que mentirle a mi Jack, solo espero que veas que cometes un grave error al no decírselo ahora, hasta luego._

Dicho esto regresó y se introdujo junto a Jack en la cama, no se atrevió a decirle que el ya era de 17 y que ya se podía ir, se dio cuanta, con horror, que le había tomado más cariño del que ya le tenía, demasiado tarde, pensó, ahora me tengo que enfocar en protegerlo y ayudarlo en los siguientes 200 años.

Unas 3 horas después salió y decidió cantar una canción:

_Tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda,_

_que una hembra gitana conjuró a la luna_

_hasta el amanecer, llorando pedía, al llegar_

_el día, desposar un calé._

_¨tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena¨, desde el_

_cielo habló la luna llena, pero a _

_cambio quiero, el hijo primero que le_

_engendres a el._

_Luna quiere ser madre, y no encuentras querer_

_que te haga mujer, dime luna de _

_plata, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con un _

_niño de piel?_

_Hijo de la luna..._

_De padre canela nació un niño, blanco_

_como el lomo de un armiño, con los_

_ojos grises, en vez de aceituna, niño_

_albino de luna, ¡maldita su estampa!,_

_este hijo es de un bayo, y yo no_

_me lo callo!..._

Después se dirigió a su huero y observó que con su canción sus lazos de luna habían florecido, luego se dirigió hacia la habitación y le dijo a Jack, el cual estaba leyendo Eragon: ya tienes tu edad de nuevo, ya puedes irte, te regalo el libro, tengo otro. Entonces se fue corriendo hasta llegar al globo y se echó a llorar: ¡cuánto lo iba a extrañar!, ya se había acostumbrado a cuidar de él.

Súbitamente notó que la abrazaba y que le limpiaba sus lagrimas y le decía al oído: no te preocupes, si me voy no es para siempre, volveré para que celebremos el año nuevo, solo tu y yo.

lo prometes?, lo prometo, dicho esto le dejó un paquete en las manos y se alejó volando, abrió el regalo y era un collar de un copo de nieve y una carta, curiosa la tomó y la leyó:

_querida madre:_

_escribí esta carta para agradecerte el apoyo que me diste, nunca nadie sa había preocupado por mi de ese modo, espero que me comprendas que yo te quiero como mi amiga y como mi madre, espero eso no te moleste, descuida, el 31 de diciembre estaré ahí para que celebremos la partida de un año y la venida de otro, espero y me cuentes más historias, adoro tu voz!, es algo como mágica, deberías abrir un club de canto. _

_Atte. Jackie-boy_

Continuará...


	9. Capitulo 9: epílogo

**Epilogo: fin de año y año nuevo**

Al fin llegó la fecha esperada, Layla estaba nerviosa, pero consiguió el tiempo para ir a una tienda cercana y se compró un nuevo vestido: corto pero de color celeste, con un cinturón verde. También se compró unas correas de cuero verde y unas de cuero azul noche para los pies, sin zapatos, sin embargo.

Luego corrió a su casa, ya que eran las 6:46 p.m., se dio una larga ducha ya que había jugado en la tierra con sus amigos animales.

Después de que se puso su vestuario, oyó que Jack llegaba y se sentaba en la sala, luego bajó en menos de 1 segundo y lo abrazó diciéndole: viniste, estoy tan contenta!, Jack, riendo por su reacción le respondió: yo igual, guau te ves magnífica!, tu también Jackie-boy.

Ambos se rieron de sus respectivos comentarios y entonces se sentaron y empezaron a comer, después se pusieron a enlistar sus deseos para el siguiente año, los de Layla eran:

1.- Lograr volver a ver a su hermana

2.- Ayudar a Norte más seguido

3.- Que Jack y Aster se reconcilien

4.- que su maldición se elimine

5.- que Tooth le de sus memorias a Aracne

y los de Jack eran:

1.- que Layla lo cuide más tiempo

2.- que Bunnymund lo perdone

3.- que Layla pueda ser libre

4.- ser mas amable con los espíritus

5.- que MiM le hable de nuevo

Después a las 12:00 exactas brindaron por el año nuevo y por esa noche, ambos durmieron juntos y felices

FIN


End file.
